Just This Night
by Dark 47
Summary: Yep, akhirnya Dark kembali! Anggep aja ini fic permintaan maaf karena ngegantungin Inevitable Fate./Bagaimana jika seorang pelacur dan seorang gigolo bertemu? Sepasang manusia yang telah menjual harga diri demi uang untuk bertahan hidup di kota besar. Mungkin mereka akan berbagi cerita tentang kepahitan hidup—sebelum mencicip kehangatan masing-masing./Don't like, don't read! Enjoy!


"Bajumu minim sekali."

Gadis pirang yang sedang duduk di kursi meja bar menoleh, mendapati seorang pemuda sedang menatapnya dengan sepasang iris hitam menawan, namun juga begitu kelam.

Bukannya merasa tersinggung, gadis itu justru tertawa. "Apa kau tidak pernah melihat jalang? Memang ini yang selalu kupakai untuk menarik perhatian para hidung belang di sana."

Alis sang pemuda terangkat. Namun tak lama tangannya sudah meraih sebuah kursi untuk duduk di samping sang gadis berkuncir empat tersebut. "Jadi kau adalah seorang pelacur?"

"—pelacur, jalang, jablay, wanita rendahan… apapun itu namanya, kau boleh menyebutku sesukamu. Itu memang pekerjaanku."

"Penjual harga diri, eh?"

Kali ini iris _jade _sang gadis berkilat menatap sang pemuda. Tampak tak senang. "Setidaknya aku menjual diri demi uang, bukan gadis-gadis yang dengan rela menyerahkan tubuhnya demi lelaki bajingan berkedok malaikat atas nama cinta."

"Menarik," komentar pemuda itu singkat. "Berapa tarifmu per malam?"

Raut keras yang sebelumnya terpampang di wajah sang gadis berubah menjadi raut menggoda. Sebuah desah meluncur dari bibirnya yang dipoles gincu tipis sebelum berkata, "Akan kupikirkan nanti. Semakin kau memuaskanku, maka tarif yang kupasang akan semakin rendah."

Ganti sang pemuda yang tertawa. "Bukankah kau 'alat pemuas'nya? Kenapa justru aku yang harus memuaskanmu?"

Raut wajah sang gadis berubah datar bersamaan dengan kedua bahunya yang terangkat.

"Hei hei, jangan marah begitu. Aku hanya bertanya. Jadi, berapa?"

"Apa?"

"Berapa tarif minimal yang harus kubayar?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan—"

"Ah, tenang saja, kau pasti puas. Sepertimu, aku juga lelaki jalang. Atau mungkin kau bisa memanggilku sebagai gigolo."

**Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: M **_for safe_

**Pairing****:** ShikaTema

**Warning****:** ide pasaran, aneh, abal, typo(s) maybe, AU, (a bit) OOC, tidak memuaskan, alur kecepetan, dan masih banyak lagi yang tidak dapat dijelaskan satu persatu

.

.

Don't like? Just leave this story

Enjoy reading!

.

"Jadi kau juga sampah sepertiku?"

Sebuah delikan didapat sang gadis usai bertanya seperti itu. Namun yang diberi delikan hanya tertawa. "Bukankah rendahan seperti kita memang hanya sebuah sampah? Membuat malu masyarakat, mencoreng nama pemerintah dan negara—nyatanya tetap saja ada yang 'memakai' kita."

"Kau terlalu cerdas untuk seorang 'sampah'."

"Ah, tidak terlalu cerdas sebagai kakak dari dua orang adik calon sarjana."

"Jadi adik-adikmu sedang berkuliah? Kenapa kau tidak?"

Lagi-lagi gadis itu melepas tawa. "Pelacur sepertiku? Berkuliah? Berapa pria yang harus kulayani dalam semalam untuk membayar biaya untukku dan kedua adikku?"

"Kalau begitu sebutkan tarif minimalmu. Akan kubayar berkali-kali lipat."

"Jangan sombong, kau hanya seorang jalang sepertiku."

"Tidak masalah. Kulihat tubuhmu begitu menggoda."

Seulas senyum tercetak di wajah manis sang gadis. Tangan mungilnya meraih tangan besar sang pemuda, meletakkannya di salah satu pipi mulusnya. "Kau hanya gigolo. Beritahu aku namamu."

"Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru."

"Kau bisa memanggilku Temari," ujar sang gadis pelan, masih dengan nada merayu. Tangan Shikamaru dilepasnya dari pipi sebelum memeluk leher pemuda itu mesra. "Kalau kau memang sebegitu yakin, lakukan."

Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Shikamaru. "Kau yang meminta."

Tidak sampai hitungan detik bibir mereka sudah menyatu, berpagutan, menekan dan menghisap satu sama lain. Mengecap kenikmatan bibir masing-masing. Membagi rasa manis bibir masing-masing. Saling menikmati.

Shikamaru menggigit bibir ranum sang gadis pelan, meminta gadis itu membuka mulut. Sayangnya gadis itu belum puas, ia masih asyik menikmati bibir pemuda Nara tersebut. Sedikit memaksa, Shikamaru kembali menggigit bibir Temari, kali ini lebih keras, tidak terima permintaannya ditolak.

Kali ini Temari menurut. Kedua katup bibirnya membuka, membiarkan lidah sang pemuda Nara memasuki rongga mulutnya. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak akan semudah itu membiarkan Shikamaru menguasainya. Lidahnya mengajak lidah pemuda itu bergulat, berbagi saliva, ingin tahu sekuat apa pemuda jalang itu.

Andai saja Temari tahu bahwa pemuda yang sedang dihadapinya memiliki intelijensia di atas rata-rata, gadis itu mungkin tak akan coba-coba seperti itu. Shikamaru sudah menduganya, karena itu tanpa basa-basi lidahnya langsung menerima tantangan yang diajukan, 'membanting' milik sang gadis sebelum menyusuri setiap sudut rongga mulut gadis tersebut. Membuat gadis itu mendesah keenakan.

"Apa itu cukup?" Shikamaru tersenyum manis setelah melepas ciuman mereka.

"Bawa aku sesukamu."

Kali ini pemuda itu tersenyum lebar.

(*)

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan gubuk ini?"

"Ini tempat tinggalku dulu sebelum nenekku meninggal—atau tepatnya, sebelum aku menjual diri sepertimu."

Temari menoleh. Dahinya sedikit berkerut mendengar pernyataan yang baru saja disebutkan sang pemuda. "Apa? Milik nenekmu?"

"Gubuk ini dulu rumahku. Aku tinggal di sini sebelum keluargaku satu-satunya itu pergi selamanya, meninggalkanku dan membuatku sebatang kara."

"Lalu gubuk ini kau apakan sekarang?"

"Sesekali kugunakan untuk beberapa klienku yang meminta pelayanan lebih."

Temari terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali bertanya, "Di mana orangtuamu?"

Pemuda berkuncir satu itu menyalakan sebuah lilin, berjongkok di salah satu sudut ruangan dan meletakkan lilin dengan hati-hati—lilin itu satu-satunya alat penerangan di sana—sebelum menjawab, "Mereka membuangku."

"Membuangmu?"

Shikamaru balas menatap gadis pirang yang berjarak beberapa langkah darinya itu dalam cahaya remang. "Benar. Nenekku melihat sebuah bayi di tempat pembuangan sampah belasan tahun lalu ketika sedang mencari sampah plastik untuk dipulung. Ia tak tahu siapa yang telah setega itu membuang bayi ke tempat pembuangan sampah, karena itulah bayi itu dibawanya pulang."

"Dan bayi itu kau?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa lagi?"

"Aku turut bersimpati."

Pemuda itu justru tertawa. "Bersimpati? Pada siapa? Wanita tak bertanggung jawab yang telah melahirkan sampah sepertiku?"

"Pada nenekmu. Ia telah membesarkanmu dengan susah payah, namun kau justru menjadi sampah sepeninggalnya. Beliau pasti kecewa di alam sana."

Sontak Shikamaru bungkam. "Huh. Apa aku tidak pantas mengucapkan seperti itu pada orang tuamu?"

"Mereka yang mengajarkanku keputusasaan hidup, Shikamaru. Perusahaan ayahku bangkrut beberapa tahun lalu. Tak tahan dikejar-kejar penagih utang, ia menghilang. Sementara itu beberapa bulan kemudian ibuku memilih untuk bunuh diri. Tak tahu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan untuk membayar utang ayahku, aku pun menawarkan diri. Kuberikan tubuhku demi lunasnya utang—sejak saat itulah aku mulai menjual diri."

"Bagaimana dengan kedua adikmu?"

Temari menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding gubuk sebelum menjatuhkan diri, menghempaskan tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar di sebuah kasur tua yang sudah sangat tipis. Memeluk kedua lututnya yang terlipat. Sepasang iris indahnya menatap lurus ke depan, kosong. "Mereka tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan selama ini… mereka tak pernah tahu…"

Shikamaru mendekat, berjongkok di hadapan gadis itu. Menghapus setetes cairan bening yang mulai mengalir di pipi Temari dengan jarinya.

"Kau sudah berjuang begitu keras, eh?"

"Ya. Aku sudah berjuang dengan sangat keras, Shikamaru. Aku sudah berjuang mencari pekerjaan lain agar aku bisa berhenti menjual diri, tapi nyatanya… aku… tidak pernah berhasil…"

Shikamaru membisu.

Temari menenggelamkan wajahnya ke lutut. Meraung, "Aku sudah berjuang begitu keras, Shikamaru! Kenapa aku tidak pernah berhasil…?"

"Dunia itu kejam, Temari. Ia tidak pernah adil. Kau tahu itu."

"Tapi kenapa…?" cecar gadis itu lirih.

"Aku tidak punya jawabannya."

Temari mengangkat wajah. Balas menatap pemuda di hadapannya lekat-lekat, mencari kesungguhan dalam bola legam milik Shikamaru yang berkilat memantulkan nyala api lilin.

"Berhenti menangis. Kau tidak akan bisa mengubah realita dengan air mata."

Kepala Temari terangguk pelan. Namun ketika tangan Shikamaru terangkat untuk kembali menghapus air mata di pipinya, gadis itu menepisnya.

"Jangan mengasihaniku seperti itu."

Shikamaru tak menjawab. Sebagai gantinya, jemarinya merenggut dagu gadis itu, mengangkat wajahnya hingga wajah mereka kini sejajar. Senyum tipis terulas di wajahnya setelah mencermati wajah gadis di hadapannya.

"Kau punya sepasang iris yang indah. Aku suka."

Temari berani bersumpah, ia tidak tahu kenapa kedua pipinya menghangat.

"…begitu tajam. Kau sungguh gadis yang kuat."

Temari meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Shikamaru, meminta pemuda itu diam secara tak langsung. "Berhenti. Aku tidak mau kau melanjutkan gombalan tak berguna seperti itu—apa kau lupa maksud kau membawaku ke sini?"

Senyum Shikamaru tampak sedikit melebar. "Tentu saja tidak. Kenapa kau begitu terburu-buru…?"

"Aku kedinginan, Shikamaru. Lilin sebatang tidak cukup hangat untukku malam ini," Temari mendesah. Jemarinya mulai sibuk membuka kancing kemeja Shikamaru satu persatu. Meski begitu, ia membuang muka. Entah kenapa mendadak dirinya tidak berani balas memandang iris hitam pemuda Nara itu.

"Tatap aku, Temari. Aku mau kau yang memulainya."

Bola _jade _Temari hampir membulat sempurna mendengar permintaan Shikamaru. Sontak ia menoleh, sebelum mendapati pemuda itu sedang menatapnya sungguh-sungguh.

"A, apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin kau yang memulainya."

"T, tapi—"

Shikamaru tak akan membiarkan gadis itu membantahnya. Dengan cepat ia meraih bibir sang gadis dengan bibirnya, memberinya sebuah ciuman dalam—mencoba merangsang gadis itu agar segera bertindak.

Gadis pirang itu mengerti. Ia memeluk leher Shikamaru erat-erat sebelum menjatuhkan diri ke kasur tipis di belakangnya dan melepas ciuman mereka. Hanya lekat menatap wajah pemuda Nara di hadapannya selama beberapa jenak.

"Kenapa?"

Memanfaatkan kelengahan Shikamaru, Temari membalik posisi mereka hingga kini ia berada di atas Shikamaru. Jemari lentiknya membelai pipi sang pemuda, lembut, selembut desahannya pada pemuda tersebut, "Bukankah kau yang memintanya?"

"…dan biarkan aku bertindak agresif, Shikamaru. Sudah lama aku ingin mencobanya…"

Detik itu juga erangan keras meluncur dari bibir Shikamaru atas perlakuan gadis pirang itu pada bagian bawah tubuhnya, sebagai lonceng pertanda dimulainya ronde pertama.

"…puaskan aku."

(*)

Temari menggeliat pelan. Perlahan kedua matanya membuka, berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya sesegera mungkin. Irisnya menyipit ketika mendapati cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui sela-sela kayu. Setengah enggan, ia mengubah posisi menjadi duduk.

Kepalanya menoleh ke sudut di mana Shikamaru meletakkan sebatang lilin semalam. Lilin itu sudah mencair seluruhnya, sama sekali tak ada yang tersisa kecuali bekas tetesan lilin yang mencair terkena api. Kini cahaya di gubuk itu hanyalah totol-totol cahaya matahari yang masuk.

Kali ini kepalanya tertoleh pada pemuda yang masih tertidur di sampingnya. Dengkuran pelan sesekali terdengar dari arah pemuda tersebut bersamaan dengan hembusan napasnya. Temari tersenyum geli. _Nyenyak sekali tidurnya. Seperti bayi._

Namun semakin ia lihat wajah pemuda Nara itu, entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa jarak semakin terbentang di antara dirinya dan pemuda itu. Tiba-tiba ia merasa begitu jauh, seolah-olah ia tidak bisa menggapai pemuda itu lagi sekuat apapun ia mencoba.

…_tes._

Gadis itu tersentak.

_Air mata…?_

Ia menangis…?

Buru-buru Temari menghapus cairan bening yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"A, apa ini…? Aku… menangis…?"

"…ke, kenapa…?"

Tanpa sadar Temari kembali menatap wajah Shikamaru yang masih tertidur. Wajah itu tampak begitu tenang, seolah-olah pemuda itu tak pernah memikul beban hidup seperti apa yang diceritakannya semalam.

_Tes. Tes._

Kali ini air mata itu tak lagi bisa ditahannya. Biar, biar saja kristal itu mencair dan mengalir deras di kedua pipinya.

"…_kau tak akan bisa mengubah realita hanya dengan air mata."_

…tapi bukankah bentangan jarak itu hanyalah ilusinya saja? Kalau ia bisa mengecilkan jarak itu dengan air matanya, kenapa tidak?

Temari menundukkan kepala. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Bibirnya ia gigit keras-keras. Tapi percuma saja. Rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul di dadanya itu terus membesar seiring bertambahnya air mata yang ia jatuhkan.

"…kau menangis…?"

Sontak Temari mengangkat wajah.

Demi Tuhan, air matanya justru semakin deras melihat Shikamaru menatapnya dengan begitu khawatir.

"Ada apa?"

Temari hanya bisa menggeleng. Ia memang tidak tahu semua alasan-alasan itu. Alasan mengapa dadanya terasa begitu sesak, alasan mengapa air matanya tak mau berhenti mengalir dan justru terus bertambah deras, alasan mengapa ia tak bisa mengenyahkan sesak di dada dan aliran air matanya…

Tak perlu hitungan detik hingga Temari merasakan bahwa kini ia berada dalam rengkuhan pemuda di sisinya. Kedua tangan besarnya itu memeluk bahu mungil Temari dan menariknya mendekat, sebelum mendorong kepalanya untuk bersandar di dada pemuda tersebut.

Dada Shikamaru memang tidak terlalu bidang, tapi setidaknya cukup nyaman untuk menjadi tempat bersandar.

"Shikamaru…"

Temari tidak mendengar sahutan meski hanya gumaman dari pemuda itu, namun ia tahu bahwa Shikamaru mendengarnya dan akan memperhatikannya.

"…setelah ini kita akan berpisah, _ne_…?"

Sungguh, Temari tidak tahu apa yang mendorongnya untuk bertanya seperti itu.

Seharusnya ia tahu, apa yang membuat tubuh mereka bersatu semalam hanya karena pemuda itu memintanya. Seharusnya ia sadar bahwa apa yang diminta Shikamaru sama seperti permintaan klien-kliennya sebelumnya. Yang memintanya tidur bersama hanya sebagai pemuas nafsu dan kebutuhan biologis. Yang meminta kehangatan tubuhnya selama satu malam sebelum menjalani rutinitas dan menganggapnya sebagai pelacur biasa yang tak perlu lagi diingat.

Tapi, kenapa tubuhnya seakan tidak mau menerimanya…?

"…setelah ini, kita tidak akan bertemu lagi…?"

"Kukira kita hanya menjalani peran masing-masing semalam—memuaskan klien seperti biasa."

Temari menggigit bibir, tak peduli darah bisa saja mengalir dari sana karena terus-terusan ia gigit.

Shikamaru mengangkat dagu Temari dengan jemarinya agar bisa melihat wajah gadis itu yang kini penuh air mata. Sepasang iris _jade_ indahnya berputar ke samping, jelas sekali gadis itu tak mau balas menatapnya.

"Lihat aku, Temari," perintahnya.

Tapi kepala gadis itu justru tergeleng.

"Kumohon."

Barulah Temari mau balas menatap Shikamaru. Enggan.

Sejujurnya, Temari sama sekali tidak berani menatap iris legam milik Shikamaru sejak semalam itu. Iris itu tampak begitu menawan di matanya, meski di satu sisi pesonanya tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan kekelaman warna hitam. Begitu dalam bagai tak berdasar—tatapan pemuda itu selalu menggelitik Temari untuk menenggelamkan diri di dalam bola legam yang senantiasa berkilat tajam itu.

"Aku tak bisa menjawab kedua pertanyaanmu. Hanya Ia yang tahu pasti."

"Kalau Ia kelak akan memisahkan kita untuk seterusnya, kenapa Ia harus mempertemukan kita…?" lirih Temari, sejenak mengalihkan pandang.

Shikamaru menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau tahu…?"

"Apa yang kutahu?" ulang Shikamaru. Lekat ia tatap wajah manis gadis dalam rengkuhannya sebelum meraih bibir ranum gadis itu dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Dengan cepat kedua tangan Temari melingkari leher Shikamaru, memeluknya erat. Menikmati setiap sensasi dan kenikmatan bibir satu sama lain.

Kali ini Shikamaru terlalu cepat kehabisan napas. Ia menarik wajah menjauh agar bisa melepas ciuman itu dan mengambil napas, namun rupanya Temari tak mau menghentikan ciuman itu begitu saja. Gadis itu justru mendorong kepalanya mendekat dan terus menekan bibirnya di atas bibir Shikamaru, sama sekali tidak peduli pada keinginan Shikamaru yang ingin berhenti.

"Nggh…"

Shikamaru merasa paru-parunya hampir kosong dari udara ketika Temari melepaskan ciuman mereka. Membuatnya hanya bisa terengah sibuk mencari suplai oksigen demi mengisi paru-parunya kembali sekarang.

Temari tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Ah, maafkan aku. Aku hanya—"

Gadis itu sama sekali tak bisa melanjutkan ketika merasa dadanya seketika sesak.

"Lupakan," ujar Shikamaru sembari mengecup puncak kepala gadis dalam rengkuhannya, masih sedikit terengah. "Kau masih memiliki dua adik, ingat? Kau ada untuk mereka—bukan untukku."

Sang gadis pirang hanya membisu.

"Sekarang, kenakan bajumu. Hidup masih panjang, Temari. Waktu terlalu sayang untuk disia-siakan."

Bola _jade _indah Temari lekat menatap iris hitam Shikamaru. "Apa kau percaya, kalau kita akan dipertemukan kembali suatu saat nanti?"

.

.

.

Temari memejamkan mata merasakan bibir Shikamaru menyatu dengan miliknya. Entah sudah berapa kali mereka menyatukan bibir dalam beberapa jam terakhir, namun mungkin ciuman inilah yang menjadi tanda perpisahan.

Perlahan tangan gadis itu naik ke dada Shikamaru, meremas kemeja hitam sang pemuda tak rela. Sementara tangannya yang satu lagi sudah menyusup ke sela-sela jemari pemuda itu, menggenggamnya erat.

Kalau saja ia dapat menghentikan waktu, gadis itu pasti sudah melakukannya sedari tadi.

Shikamaru yang melepas ciuman mereka—kali ini tanpa perlawanan dari Temari. Iris kelamnya menatap iris _jade _gadis di hadapannya, seraya mencetak seulas senyum tipis di wajah.

"Aku percaya, kita pasti akan dipertemukan kembali suatu saat nanti."

(*)

Huanjir. Ni cerita udah dari kapan tau padahal. Dan gue baru bisa ngelanjutin sekarang, dan itu juga yang ditambahin sebenernya sangat-sangat sedikit. Dan akhirnya malah jadi ngegantung banget gini, ahaha…

Omong-omong, entah kenapa gue ngerasa kalo lagu-lagu yang bilang kalo masa-masa SMA adalah masa-masa paling indah itu cuman kibul, biar lagunya laris. Atau mungkin mereka nggak pernah tau rasanya sekolah di SMA gue. Alamak, tugas sama ulangan kaga ada habisnya tu sekolah gue… ahaha…

Maaf berat buat yang udah nunggu lanjutan _Inevitable Fate_. Aslinya si emang udah tamat, tapi karena Dark ngerasa alurnya TERLALU cepet, akhirnya Dark nyoba ngerombak ulang. Dan gila, ngerombak itu ternyata nggak segampang yang Dark pikirin, ahaha…

Dan entah kenapa Dark jadi demen nulis tema yang kayak gini, ahaha…

Akhir kata, berkenan _review_? Mau maki-maki Dark gara-gara ngegantungin cerita IF juga boleh.

…ahaha… *pletak!


End file.
